Hot & Cold
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: ¿Aun no hemos pasado lo peor? ¿Qué más falta, que más nos puede hacer?... No importa lo que suceda mientras estes aquí conmigo *ItaSaso* chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

**Hot and Cold**

**By Bila Lehrer & Damn Puppenspiel**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Bila:** Ora, otra vez nosotros! Y venimos con otra historia! xDD esperamos y sea de su agrado… la pareja que utilizaremos esta vez es rara de encontrar en fanfics así que… neeee my cute Marionette… tu turno uwù

**Puppenspiel:** Así que ha sido la elegida para esto… tu turno…

**Bila:** u¬¬ …… uh, bueno, y si es posible haremos más de ella xDD (seeeeee… yo quiero!! xO) la historia es algo rara pero haremos lo mejor posible para hacerla divertida y que no sea tan pesada :P (a nuestro modo claro uwu)

Además de que me fue muy difícil de convencer a MI (si es mío!! xP) Marionette para que la hiciéramos juntos TTOTT y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad *--* muajajajajaja (risa macabra xD)

**Puppenspiel:** u¬¬ ……… mejor no digo nada u_u

**Bila:** pues más te vale… ahora, ¡Teclea! o_o#

**Puppenspiel:** Ok! X)

**Bila & Puppenspiel:** Bueno, aquí el primer cap… Enjoy it! xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no nos pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** contiene Lemon, situaciones un tanto raras, Mpreg Jajaja claro que no eso no es lindo! Dx, semi AU por estilos de vestuarios, nombres de lugares, de personas y esas cosas jaja xP etc.… y si no les gusta nada de eso mejor salgan del fic y ya u.ù

**This week featuring:** Uchiha Itachi & Akasuna no Sasori

**Genere: Comedia/Romance/General (un poco de todo ùwú) Rated: T**

**Hot and Cold**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 1**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- Feo… -

- Amorfo… -

- Bastardo… -

- Idiota… -

- Imbécil… -

- Pen… -

- ¡Ya! ¡¿Quieren callarse?! –saliendo por debajo y en medio de los dos- ¡Ya me tiene arto! ¡Sho! -enojado

- ¡Pero el empezó, ni modo que me quede callado! –frunciendo el seño y señalando al moreno

- ¡Pero que mentiroso eres, tu empezaste pinocho! –

- ¡Eres un…! -

- ¡Ya basta! –separándolos- ¡No puedo matar tranquilamente los ratones de mi cuarto si hacen tanto escándalo! –señalándolos- ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? –alzo la ceja

- Que te importa, anda a rezarle al Divino niño y déjanos en paz –Itachi dándole la espalda

- ¡Es Jashin-sama idiota! Y quisiera pero hacen demasiado ruido… así que díganme lo les pasa, ¡bola de changos! –

- ¡Ay vale ya!, te digo… -mira al moreno- Es que según el Uchiha bastardo ¡EL es mejor que yo y dice que su cutis es mucho más perfecto que el mío y eso es una reverenda mentira! -

- (O_O) –cara de idiota

- ¡Claro que no! –empuja al pagano tirándolo al suelo- Soy mucho mejor que tu, más guapo, sexy, inteligente y puedo demostrarlo… loser! –

- ¡¿A si?! –pisa a Hidan- ¡Pruébalo Uchiha mentiroso! –

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mira! –de su capa saca un póster de el en una pose de lo más sexy- Y con la leyenda de Thanks for 5000 hits!! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?! –sonríe

- ¡Pues esta es mucho mejor que la tuya! –una manta de el en paños menores- Y esta dice: ¡Lo más sexy del mundo! ¡Ja! –

- ¡Denme eso! –se levanta y les arrebata las imágenes- ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Pelean por puras tonterías! –enojado- ¡Vayan a hacer tonterías a otro lado, quiero tortúrame tranquilamente así que largo de aquí par de enfermos! –los señala y luego sale corriendo como todo un loco

- Ah… (O.O) -le miran irse

- Jum, soy mucho mejor lo sabes, hasta la pareja que me ponen para fanfics es mejor… más elegante… -se cruza de brazos

- ¡Uy si! Mucho -con sarcasmo- El ItaDei es seco… en cambio el SasoDei es tierno… -sonríe

- Que equivocado estas marioneta con piojos –serio y mirándolo

- Pruébalo… -serio

- Ok… mira fijamente el frente y lo veras… -sonríe soberbio

- ¿Un flash back? -el otro asiente

**Flash Back **

**Itachi:** Pollito chicken, Gallina gen, Lápiz pencil y Pluma pen… -sentado en el sillón, con su Ipod en la mano y cantando

**-_-_ _-_-**

- Etto… olvida que has visto eso ¿si? (^//^u) -sonríe nervioso y sonrojado

- (O__Ou) -una gota cae por detrás de su cabeza

- Bueno, ahora sí te mostrare uno bueno… esto paso hace unos… -

- Itachi ven aquí –Pein desde el corredor

- Me lleva la… -mira a Sasori- En seguida vuelvo no te muevas, te mostrare que soy mejor que tu –mira el frente- ¡Ya voy! –corre

- Si como no –serio

*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Si? –frente a Pein

- Tengo una misión para ti y Sasori –serio

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué con la estúpida marioneta si mi equipo es con Kisame? –hizo un puchero

- Porque quiero, además es una misión que solo tu y el pueden hacer –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque si, ahora vete y dile… necesito que partan ahora mismo –señalo

- Si señor –con molestia

Regreso hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo quien se había sentado a leer unos panfletos.

- Tenemos que irnos –quitándole el papel

- ¿De qué halas? –levanto la ceja

- De que Pein nos dio una misión a ti y a mí así que vámonos… ah y también dijo que sería el líder del equipo, ahora levántate y ve a buscar mis cosas –tono autoritario

- …… -Sasori le fulmino con la mirada

*-*-*-*-*

- No tenías que haber echo eso… ay Bubble-chan (TT-TT) –lloriqueo

- Tu lo buscaste (ù.ú) –serio

Ambos estaban sentados en medio del bosque, bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna y frente a una pequeña fogata, Sasori miraba los alrededores y se aseguraba de que no hubiera merodeadores cerca e Itachi sostenía un oso de peluche parchado y tuerto entre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Pein e Hidan estaban sentados a un lado de la entrada de la cueva.

- Con eso tendremos paz un tiempo –sonrió

- Gracias Jashin-sama –mirando el cielo- ¿Y a qué los mandaste? –

- A que me traigan una foto autografiada de Madonna, Tsunade hará una fiesta y la invito (:D) –

- (O.O) -

Con Itachi y Sasori

- Y… ¿cuál es el plan? _Jefe_ –con sarcasmo

- Sencillo… entrar sin ser vistos, darle la libreta para que firme y salir de la misma forma… eso es todo –

- Oh, brillante, genial, fabuloso, increíble, solo a ti se te podía ocurrir, me encanta tu plan –como idiota

- (#¬¬) –

- Que amargado eres… ¿no tuviste infancia verdad? –serio

- Y tu tuviste mucha –se dio la vuelta- Bueno ya, descansemos –se levanto y dio unos pasos para luego convocar a Hiruco y meterse en el

- Oye ¿y yo? No quiero dormir al aire libre y solito… hazme un espacio –cara de perrito abandonado

- Sueñas… Hiruco no es un hotel –desde adentro- Buenas noches –río

- Que malo –miro el cielo- Oh… Sasori, ¿no te duele la rodilla? –

- No, ¿por qué? –asomándose levemente

- Es que dicen que si al abuelo le duele la rodilla va a llover y el cielo se esta nublando –sonrió

- ¡Hijo de…! -

A la mañana siguiente caminaron hasta su destino. Antes de entrar se ocultaron de tras de unos arbustos y escanearon la zona… no había muchos guardias y los que estaban no se veían muy inteligentes.

- Bien, cambiémonos –dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Robaste la ropa que te dije? –

- Si, aquí la tengo –mostrando una bolsa con las letras Liverpool -Pero antes de eso… ¿sabes quien es un fregonazo, además de guapo, inteligente y además champion, súper champion? –sonriendo

- ¿Quién? –le miro

- yo (:D) –

- ¡dame la ropa! (#¬¬) -

- Amargado –susurro

Luego de unos momentos salieron del escondite y se acercaron a la entrada de la aldea.

- Joder Itachi ¿no podías escoger una ropa menos llamativa? –

- NO –se cruzo de brazos- Esta me gusto mucho, además Uchiha Itachi no puede usar cualquier baratija, me sacan ronchas (U.U) –

- La tuya no me importa pero ¡¿por qué escogiste esta para mí?! –enojado

- ¿Qué tiene? Se te ve bien, además con lo enano que eres era la única que te quedaba (¬w¬) -

(nota: como no buscamos una manera tan buena para describir el tipo de ropa que usan, les dejamos la dirección para que vean el bosquejo xD ponganlo junto porque después no sale ¬¬)

http:// kawaii-danna. deviantart. com /art / ItaSaso-fic-152890389

- ¡Argh! ¿Por qué de todos tenías que hacer esta misión conmigo? –lloriqueo- Eres peor que Deidara –señalo- Pensé que eras mucho más serio pero en verdad eres un idiota -

- Mira marioneta a mi no me comparas con ningún otro, no por gusto estoy aquí y si por mi fuera estaría en la cueva durmiendo ¡no con un complejo de barbie como tu! –señalo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –

- ¡Barbie, barbie, barbie! –

- ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Hya!! –

Sasori se abalanzo contra el Uchiha, este ni tardo ni perezoso respondió y empezaron una pelea, rodaban en el piso y se daban con todo, era una pelea feroz, aunque en realidad había más arañazos y jalones de cabello que golpes.

Se gritaban cuanta cosa podían y su escándalo fue tal que rápidamente llamaron la atención de los aldeanos quienes hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos y Tsunade quien los detuvo.

- ¡Deténganse! –grito la mujer dando un pisotón en el suelo, levantándolo un poco y haciéndoles parar- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –un tanto enojada

- ¿Eh? –miraron al frente, ambos sucios y despeinados

- ¿Quiénes son? –bramo Tsunade

- Etto… nosotros… -jugando con sus dedos- Genial Itachi, lo arruinaste –susurro

- ¿Yo? Tú empezaste –

- ¡Respondan ya, ¿Quiénes son y a qué han venido?! –enojada

- Este… pues somos… -

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Bila:** Bien, hasta aquí por el momento xD tal vez parece aburrido pero prometemos hacerlo lo mejor posible y que salga bien xP

**Puppenspiel:** ¿Tú crees? jaja xDD

**Bila:** Shh! No eches la sal Ale! Además si sale mal será tu culpa! Dx

**Puppenspiel:** Jajaja ok ^ ^

**Bila:** Yush! así se queda por el momento, esperen el siguiente cap =)

**Puppenspiel:** Gracias por leer y que sigan teniendo un excelente día, tarde o noche según sea la hora… no olviden dejar un review, aunque sea con un fuchi xDD

**Bila:** Así es! xD y también, como sabemos que el significado de algunas palabras es diferente dependiendo al lugar, nosotros pondremos este signo: º en la palabra que consideremos rara para ustedes ¿vale? xP

See u later everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppenspiel: **perdonen si tardamos en actualizar pero estuvimos muy ocupados últimamente u.u

**Bila:** si con eso te refieres a tu horario telenovero… úwù

**Puppenspiel:** eso no tiene nada que ver ¬¬

**Bila:** claro que si y mucho… te dije "_aprovechando que no tenemos nada que hacer hagamos la conti del fic_" y vos dijiste "_ahorita que termine la novela_ :D" 18 años y ves novelas que vergüenza y sobre todo Betty la fea Jajaja xDD

**Puppenspiel:** pero vale pana… lo hicimos así que no hubo problema alguno u//u además adelantamos uno más :)

**Bila:** Si claro, lo que digas Pancha queso ¬w¬ pero bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews que nos dejaron y esperamos que la historia siga siendo de su agrado xD y sin más les dejamos el siguiente cap, que lo disfruten! X)

**Hot and Cold**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 2**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- ¡Respondan ya, ¿Quiénes son y a qué han venido?! –enojada

- Este… pues somos… -

- ¡Tsunade, amigui! –sonrió y dio un paso al frente- ¿Cómo que quienes somos, no nos reconoces? Somos Dante y Denka (:D) –la rubia puso cara de confusión

- Itachi, ¿qué haces, estas loco? –susurro jalándole del brazo

- Solo sígueme la corriente –dándole un codazo- Jem, si Tsunade, Dante y Denka ¿recuerdas? Fuimos juntos al… al ºCUM –sonrío

- ¿El CUM? –levanto la ceja- ¿Crees qué soy idiota? –enojada

- Ay, claro que no, este… recuerda, el CUM.E.M, Centro Universitario Marista. Escuela de Medicina… te decían la gran perdedora –sonrío

- Itachi (-.-II) –

- ¿Dante y Denka… los que se sentaban hasta atrás del segundo piso para manosearse? (O.O) –los señalo

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No…! –

- ¡Ajaja, si, lo recordaste! (^^u) –cubriéndole la boca al pelirrojo- Emm, ¿cómo has estado Tsunade? Escuche que además de Sanin eres Hokague cielos, que envidia –sonrió

- Ay pues muy bien gracias, y si verdad que envidia causo, ahora soy más rica que el prof de anatomía Jajaja (xD) –con _modestia_- Pero Dante, ¿no eras rubio y Denka moreno? -

- Emmm, si pero el tiempo pasa y uno cambia, nos pintamos el pelo –sonrió y dio un paso al frente- En fin, venimos a visitarte pero también estoy enojado –serio

- ¿Por qué Dante? –

- Porque me entere de que harás una Mega Party y no me llegó la invitación ni por el Faceboock –se cruzo de brazos- Yo, el high socialite ¿excluido de la fiesta?, esto va a salir en ºPlan B Tsunade-chan –indignado

- Ay perdona, es que aun no he abierto una cuenta en Faceboock pero bueno, ya que están aquí pues que lo disfruten –sonrió- Y para que vean que los tendré en cuenta se quedaran en el hotel cerca del lago, tiene una excelente vista –

- Muchas gracias –miro al pelirrojo- Bueno Denka, es hora de irnos, estoy cansado –miro a Tsunade- Con tu permiso Tsuna –sonrió

- Pasen, pasen –

- Gracias, camina Denka –comenzando a caminar

- Hemos caído tan bajo –susurro caminando y cubriéndose la cara

La gente y Tsunade los miro caminar al lugar mencionado.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que se ven algo raros y sospechosos? –Sakura

- No, siempre han sido así jaja, bueno aquí ya no hay nada que ver, todos vuelvan a sus asuntos, vámonos, vamos –moviendo las manos

Mientras tanto en la habitación de hotel.

- Vaya, no pensé que so lo tragara –sentado en la cama

- Yo tampoco, pero ya que… ya hicimos el ridículo y por tu culpa (#¬¬) –sentado junto a la ventana

- No seas así, ve el lado positivo, ya estamos dentro –sonrió

- ¿Lado positivo? –levanto la ceja- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Según ella somos unos raros, somos gays! –

- Pero obvio no lo somos (¬¬) –le miro- ¿O tu si? –sonrió

- ¡Claro que no! –le lanzo un cojín- A mi me gustan las mujeres… pero ahora ellos van a creer que soy gay y lo peor ¡que tu y yo somos pareja! –se levanta

- Y tu que lo crees… tu y yo no somos nada solo es una farsa para entrar a la dichosa fiesta y obtener un autógrafo –le miro fijamente- ¿Por qué te enoja tanto?, no va a pasar nada… a menos que tu quieras –sonrió pervertidamente y Sasori se sonrojo levemente

- N-no seas baka –evito la mirada- No estoy tan loco para fijarme en ti… y tienes razón, esto solo es una farsa, no puede pasar nada… NADA… -frunció el seño- Ahora quítate de ahí, quiero dormir –

- Esta bien, te hago un lado –moviéndose

- No, yo dormiré ahí y tu en el suelo –

- ¿Qué?, ni pienses que Uchiha Itachi dormirá en el piso… solo hay una cama y cabemos los dos, así que dormiré en ella también y si no quieres puedes dormir en el suelo –cubriéndose con las sabanas

- Oye tú… -

_**Toc, Toc**_

- Eh… ¿si? –mirando la puerta

- Soy yo Tsunade, solo vine a traerles algo –

Sasori camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaba Tsunade junto con Sakura quien sostenía una gran charola con comida, el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para que ambas pasaran… Sakura coloco la bandeja sobre una mesa. Tsunade miró a Itachi en la cama.

- Ups, espero no haber interrumpido nada –sonrisa pervertida

- (O///O) –Sasori

- Ah, no, descuida… jaja no pasa nada… aun… –sonrió- Gracias –

- Bueno, espero y les guste… mañana Sakura les mostrara la aldea –miro a la chica

- Claro, les daré un recorrido y les presentare algunos amigos –sonrió

- Esta bien, nos veremos mañana –

- Hasta mañana que descansen –saliendo junto con la otra y cerrando la puerta

- Bueno, a cenar y luego a dormir –levantándose

Cogió una silla y se sentó para comer, antes de dar bocado miro al pelirrojo quien se quedo mirando el suelo y pensativo.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –

- ¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo si ellas piensan que somos raros? –sin mirarle

- Ahh… ya te dije, porque solo estamos fingiendo, ya deja de pensar en eso… relájate y solo sigue el juego, no te preocupes, solo serán unos días y ya… -comenzó a comer

- …… -Sasori le miro unos momento- De acuerdo… -se sentó junto a el

Cenaron en silencio y una vez terminado.

- Bien, durmamos un poco, mañana tendremos que hacernos a los enajenados con cada cosa que nos muestren y con la gente que nos presenten –el Uchiha haciéndose una cama en el suelo con su capa y ropas

- ¿Dormirás en el suelo? –

- Si, te molesta que durmamos juntos ¿no?, pues para no incomodarte dormiré aquí y tú podrás dormir en la cama –sonrió

- …… -se sonrojo levemente- Como quieras –le dio la espalda y se cubrió completamente

- Buenas noches –acomodándose y cerrando los ojos

- Buenas noches –encogiéndose un poco- _Espero que todo salga bien_ –pensó y cerro los ojos para luego dormir

*-*-*-*-*

Muy temprano en la mañana ya estaban levantados y en una parte descampada del lugar. (Nota: el lugar donde se enfrentan a Kakashi por primera vez)

- Oh, esta parte se ve muy bien y el estanque le da un toque especial, ¿verdad Lalo? –sonrió Itachi

- Si –sonrió- ¿Y esa roca puntiaguda qué es? –señalo con la mano

- Es para conmemorar a los caídos en batalla hace tiempo –sonrió la chica- Y bueno, en unos momentos empezamos el recorrido, solo esperaremos a que lleguen Naruto –

- ¿Quién? –sonrieron

- Naruto, mi compañero –dijo

Luego de unos momentos, el chico apareció a lo lejos, era un joven rubio y con marcas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes de zorro.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan –saludo Naruto

- Hola Naruto –devolviendo el saludo- Bueno, es hora de empezar –sonrió

- Ah… Sakura-chan, ¿Quiénes son esos? –miro a Sasori e Itachi

- Son amigos de Tsunade-sama y vamos a darles un recorrido por la aldea –dijo

Naruto les miro fijamente y estos hicieron lo mismo.

- Pero si ellos son… -

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Puppenspiel:** Dante y Denka?? Que original ¬¬

**Bila:** tu igual no diste ninguna opción de nombres así que no me vengas con eso #¬¬

**Puppenspiel:** vale, vale… *sigh* jaja xD

**Bila:** O_o??? eh… bueno, eso será todo por ahora, esperamos que les este gustando xD nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^^

**Puppenspiel:** see u soon! =)

**º****CUM.- por si no lo habían escuchado o leído por ahí significa Centro Universitario Marista, lo de E.M es puro invento jaja xD **

**º****Plan B.-** **es una revista muy famosa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bila:** hi, Guten morgen! xD perdonen la demora pero ya saben… escuela, tarea, trabajo y demás, verdad Marionette? xP

**Puppenspiel:** si -.- (tirado en la cama y con el ojo parchado)

**Bila:** u¬¬ uh… y bueno, gracias por los reviews que nos han dejado y esperamos que la historia siga por buen camino ^ ^ y por fa, si algo no les gusta decidlo y haremos lo posible para mejorarlo vale? xD

**Puppenspiel:** ah y no olviden dejar un review… cinco minutos no les quita nada xD (sin moverse)

**Bila:** que dramático… tienes una pequeña incisión en el ojo no estas muerto ¬¬

**Puppenspiel:** y crees que no duele? #¬¬

**Bila:** es una rayita no más gruesa que tres pelos… exagerado ¬w¬ jaja bueno, sin hacerla más de tos… Enjoy the read! xD

**Hot and Cold**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 3**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Naruto les miro fijamente y estos hicieron lo mismo.

- Pero si ellos son… -

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? –la pelirosa

- Ellos son… -Sasori e Itachi se movieron levemente- ¡Son gente fresa! –señalo

_**Plop **_(caída estilo anime xD)

- ¡Joder Naruto, ellos son amigos de Tsunade-sama, estudiaron juntos, discúlpate ahora mismo! –sacudiéndolo con brusquedad- ¡¿Quieres que Tsunade-sama nos mate?! -

- ¡S-Sakura-chan, perdona, tranquila! -

- Joder, pensé que nos había descubierto (-.-) –Itachi

- Yo también, que suerte que sea un inútil (-.-II) –Sasori- Jem, jem –el rubio y la pelirosa le miraron- Emm, mucho gusto Naruto, soy… -pensó unos segundos- Denka y el es Dante –sonrió y extendió su mano

- Mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto –Sasori asintió con la cabeza- Y perdonen no quiero que se ofendan jaja ¡Ah! Pero si conocen a Tsunade-sama ¿son viejos? (O.O) –sorprendido- ¿También usan la técnica de rejuvenecimiento? -

- No… lo que pasa es que ella se atraso unos años ¿verdad Denka? (^^u) –Sasori asintió- Ahora empecemos el recorrido –sonrió

- Hi –Naruto y Sakura

Luego de mostrarles cada rincón de la aldea y de presentarse con los demás chicos entre ellos Ino, Hinata, Kiba y demás… se detuvieron unos momentos para descansar, se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol e intercambiaron palabras.

Naruto y Sakura les contaron sobre varias anécdotas y un poco de la historia del lugar mientras que Sasori e Itachi se dedicaron a escuchar y fingir que era interesante.

- Oh, ya es tarde y tenemos una misión que cumplir… tenemos que dejarles pero pueden pasear por la aldea a gusto, llegaron en buen tiempo, esta semana hay festival y hoy toca Chicoche (:D) –sonrió la chica

- Eh, si gracias (-.-ll) -ambos

- Si, que se diviertan, nosotros nos vamos, si llegamos tarde Kakashi-sensei se enoja –sonrío poniéndose de pie

- No hay problema, vayan –el moreno

- Si, gracias por enseñarnos el lugar y suerte en su misión –sonrió

- Gracias –ambos chicos

- Ah, pero ustedes… ¿no son ninjas? –el rubio

- No (¬_¬) -

- Pero… dijeron que estudiaban con Tsunade-sama, ¿no son ninjas médicos? –Sakura

- Etto… si pero somos del tipo pasivo… nuestra especialidad es el modelaje –sonrió- Por eso usamos este tipo de ropa, ¿verdad? –miro al pelirrojo

- Si –sonrió

- Ah bueno… bien, tenemos que irnos, hasta luego –

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, esperaron unos momentos para hablar.

- Ya se han ido… Ahhh, esta aldea no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan aburrida (¬¬) –Itachi acostándose en el césped y apoyando su nuca en las manos- Al menos, solo faltan tres días para irnos –miro a Sasori, este estaba mirando el frente y pensativo- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Nada, solo pensaba… se han ido y los veremos quizás hasta mañana, Tsunade esta muy ocupada y no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera entrenar porque dijiste que no somos ninjas… ¿qué haremos durante tres días? –miro al moreno

- Mmmm… pues sencillo… -miro el cielo- Disfrutemos de este tiempo, imagina que son vacaciones y recorramos el lugar, viví aquí ¿recuerdas?... no hay cosas buenas pero si hay un restaurante decente, vamos –levantándose y extendiéndole la mano

Sasori le miro unos momentos, dudo en tomar la mano al frente pero lo hizo, sintió aquel suave apretón, sus mejillas se coloraron muy levemente, suerte que Itachi había mirado otro lado y se puso de pie… por un instante deseo no querer romper el contacto pero luego se corrigió, no podía pensar en eso, no en este momento y en ningún otro…

- Bien, andando –dio unos pasos

El pelirrojo guardo silencio y le siguió… no dijo nada, no tenía nada en mente para decir y no pareciera que lo hubiera, esta solo era una misión encomendada por su líder, su compañero era uno de sus rivales en la organización, esta solo era una farsa de sentimentalismo entre ellos, no podían congeniar, eran muy diferentes… eran como el frío y el calor… totalmente opuestos… nada podía haber entre ellos, ni amistad, ni compañerismo, fraternidad, empatía… nada de nada…

- Nada… -

*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Qué pasa, no tienes hambre? –

- ¿Eh?… no mucha –sonrió levemente y empujando el plato

- ¿Qué te pasa?, has estado muy raro desde la mañana –dejando de comer- Digo, eres raro pero estas mas de lo normal -sonrió

Estaban dentro de un pequeño restaurante y disfrutando de unos tallarines y un poco de pollo a la cantonesa. (Bila: esta delicioso, lo recomiendo xD)

- No es nada, solo estoy pensando en cómo hacerle para conseguir la firma e irnos lo antes posible –le miro

- ¿Sigues con eso? –Sasori parpadeo- Deja de pensar, ese es tu problema, no puedes hacer nada sin darle tantas vueltas… olvida eso por un momento y disfruta este tiempo que tardaremos en tenerlo de nuevo o quizás nunca–dijo- Mírame a los ojos y di: Disfrutare estos días, me relajare y me divertiré… vamos –sonrió acercando su rostro

- Eh… D-disfrutare estos días, me relajare y… me divertiré –un poco sonrojado y haciéndose hacia atrás

- Bien echo, ahora disfrutemos la comida y luego iremos a pasear por ahí –siguió comiendo

Sasori le miro unos momentos y luego suspiro, le miro y sonrió levemente… tomo su plato y comió…

Sin saber como, ahora ambos estaban en el festival y disfrutando de las cosas que este ofrecía, por un momento se olvidaron de la misión asignada y se dedicaron a la diversión… jamás habían tenido un momento así y era de lo más agradable.

La rítmica música, los deliciosos aromas de la comida y los perfumes, las coloridas luces por todos lados, las risas de niños y grandes del lugar… simplemente maravilloso.

Tal vez era asesinos despiadados pero al igual eran capaces de disfrutar de algo tan sencillo y agradable… como todos los demás.

- ¿Ya viste eso? –señalo un pequeño puesto y acercándose

- ¿De qué es? –

Era un pequeño lugar de juego, donde utilizaban una pequeña red para capturar un pez dorado, era un tanto difícil puesto que la red se rompía fácilmente.

- Apuesto a que atrapo más que tu –Itachi

- No lo creo –

- ¿Quieres probar? –sonrió y el otro asintió

Empezaron a coger los pescados, ambos teniendo fallos y logros… la pequeña competencia era de lo más divertida para ellos, ambos reían, ambos lo disfrutaban.

Eso no fue suficiente y probaron las demás atracciones del festival.

Unas horas realmente fabulosas, la diversión era tan grande que no podían dejar de sonreír… algo totalmente bello para ambos.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuantas cosas habían echo y el tiempo que habían tardado ahí, solo el cansancio les interrumpió, haciendo que dejaran la diversión de un lado para descansar un momento, después de todo, el festival duraba cuatro días… regresarían, eso estaba seguro.

- Siento que muero –Sasori

- Pero fue divertido –sonrió Itachi y Sasori asintió sonriendo

Subían con un tanto de dificultad los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación.

- ¡Uf! Me duele el cuerpo… –tomando sus ropas para ponerlas en el suelo- Durmamos un poco, no me despiertes hasta que sea la hora de la merienda -

- Itachi –hablo y este le miró, Sasori evito la mirada- L-la cama es grande, cabemos los dos –le miro sonriendo levemente

- ¿Seguro? –levanto la ceja- No cuando este bien dormido me saques de ahí a patadas–el pelirrojo negó- Esta bien –acercándose

Sasori se hizo hacia un lado, dejándole suficiente espacio al moreno, este se acostó y se cubrieron con las sabanas, dándose la espalda.

- Buenas noches… -

- Igualmente –

Giraron el rostro levemente, se miraron y sonrieron… luego cerraron los ojos…

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Puppenspiel:** Ya estamos entrando a lo yaoi verdad? U.U

**Bila:** !!! xDD obvio que ya!! X) tienes que admitirlo, esta pareja es hermosa, magnifica, bella, fabulosa y todo lo que termine en osa xDD

**Puppenspiel:** si claro ¬¬

**Bila:** jem, jem #¬_¬

**Puppenspiel:** hermosa, bella, magnifica, fabulosa, me encanta!! :3 solo una cosa Bila…

**Bila:** dime ôwô

**Puppenspiel:** me traerías un vaso con agua? :D

**Bila:** ve a buscarlo tu que no estas cojo! XO

**Puppenspiel:** TT-TT

**Bila:** yush! hasta aquí llego por el momento, esperamos y les haya gustado, comente por fa xD (viendo al otro levantarse) y que sigan teniendo un excelente día, tarde o noche según sea la hora, besos y abrazos de su amiga Chris y su amigo Angel xD bye! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Bila:** Holaz a todas! xD y perdónenos por tardar mucho en subir la conti… tuvimos un problema tecnico pero ya esta solucionado xDD

**Puppenspiel:** gracias por los reviews y esperamos que la historia siga siendo de su agrado xD

**Bila:** sip! Y para no aburrirles con tanta cosa aquí les dejamos la conti xD

**Both****:** enjoy it!! xDDD

**Hot and Cold**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 4**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Estiro el cuerpo, los brazos primero y luego las piernas, sintió la luz darle de lleno en el rostro y abrió los ojos… parpadeo unos momentos para acostumbrarlos a la luz y miro el lugar.

La habitación del hotel… suspiro levemente y sonrió, acordándose de todo lo que había echo anoche, estaba tranquilo y muy a gusto, luego giro el rostro para ver a su compañero que ahora estaba de frente.

Este aun dormía y le observo… se veía tan apacible y extrañamente lindo, Itachi enfatizó esto ultimo y sacudió la cabeza… ¿Sasori lindo?... que cosas pensaba, eso no podía ser.

Luego de unos momentos se levanto, con su movimiento jalo las sabanas y miro de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se enrojeció tanto como el cabello de su compañero en la cama, Sasori aun dormía, no sintió que la sabana ya no le cubría dejando ver a sí su cuerpo.

Sus piernas y parte de sus muslos.

(Nota: http:/ / kawaii-danna. deviantart. com / art / ItaSaso-fic-chap-4-157113566 aquí pueden darse la idea xD)

Itachi se sintió altamente atraído por la belleza de aquel cuerpo, pequeño y perfecto… poseedor de una belleza y delicadeza misma de Sasori. Sus impulsos tomaron el control de su cuerpo inclinándose hacia el, rosando sus labios… a punto de besarlos cuando…

_**Toc, Toc**_

- ¡Ah! –recobro la postura- ¿Si? –mirando la puerta

- El desayuno esta servido –una de las muchachas de servicio

- Gracias, ya vamos –

Escucho los pasos de la joven alejarse, miro de nuevo a su compañero a un dormido.

- _Estuve a punto de besarlo… ¿a caso me he vuelto loco?_ –pensó sin dejar de mirarlo

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se dirigió al baño, tal vez necesitaba una ducha bien fría… se desnudo y dejo que el agua fresca tocara su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia el frente…

- Estuvo a punto de besarme… -susurro volviendo a cerrarlos

Al terminar de tomar el baño, se cambio, peino y alisto, salió y miró la cama… Sasori ya no estaba, la habitación no era muy grande así que no había mucho donde esconderse, inspecciono la zona rápidamente y escucho un pequeño ruido en donde era el comedor.

Camino hasta este, Sasori estaba parado junto al fregadero, observando por una ventana junto a este.

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Nada… solo miraba –sin verle

- Nos llaman a desayunar, ya puedes usar el baño –sonrió levemente

- Si, ya voy –serio

Itachi le miro unos segundos y se dio la vuelta… ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo sucedido?, no, eso no podía ser, si fuera así ya lo hubiera golpeado o matado en la ducha… pensaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y esperar.

Sasori salió del comedor rumbo al baño, sin detenerse ni mirar a su compañero… este agacho levemente la cabeza, observando de reojo las piernas del pelirrojo, su sutil movimiento al caminar… apretó los ojos y los abrió, suspiro con pesadez y se levanto.

*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Y cómo la pasaron ayer? –pregunto Tsunade frente a ellos

Terminaban de comer y la mujer había llegado a darles las noticias del día.

- Bastante bien gracias –sonrió el moreno- ¿Verdad? –miro al pelirrojo quien asintió con una sonrisa

- Me alegro –sonrió- Es bueno saber que les gusta aquí, pasado mañana será la fiesta… mientras tanto sigan disfrutando de nuestra aldea –dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego –salió

- Si, hasta luego –se levanto- ¿A dónde quieres que vallamos? –sonrió

- Si no te importa, prefiero quedarme en la habitación pero tu puedes ir donde quieras –sonrió levemente

- Oye, ¿qué tienes?, estas actuando muy raro, aun más raro de lo que sueles ser –le miro- ¿Te sientes mal? –toco su frente

- ¡¿Eso a ti que te importa, cuando te ha importado?! –se levanto de golpe- Quiero estar solo, entiende… déjame en paz –se dio la vuelta y se fue a la habitación

Itachi le miro marcharse, quiso seguirle pero opto por dejarlo así, no era bueno molestarlo en ese estado, miro unos momentos el piso y luego camino para salir del lugar… Sasori por su parte estaba sentado en la cama, callado y mirando el suelo, se sentía molesto e irritado… suspiro y luego miro por la ventana, observo al Uchiha salir del hotel.

*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto en la guarida Akatsuki

- Líder-san, ¿cuánto dura la misión que les diste a esos dos? –el pagano

- Cuatro días, la fiesta será pasado mañana y tardaran un día en regresar ¿por qué? –sentado en el sofá

- Solo preguntaba –sonrió, el pelinaranja le miro alzando la ceja en señal de interrogante- Jeje, esta bien, es que pensé en algo muy raro… según esos dos se odian a morir ¿no? –Pein asintió- Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si en estos días esos raritos se volvieran más unidos? –sonrió pervertidamente

- Eso es una tontería –serio- Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana y deja de decir idioteces ¿quieres? –un tanto enojado

- Hi, hi –dando unos pasos atrás- Pero sería interesante –susurro sonriendo

*-*-*-*-*

- Hola ¿cómo te ha ido? –dijo Naruto acercándose a el

- ¿Eh?, ah, hola Naruto… bien gracias -sonrió

Estaba sentado debajo la sombra de un árbol y frente al pequeño estanque, su espalda recargada en el tronco y sus piernas extendidas.

- Te ves algo raro, ¿te sientes bien? –sentándose a un lado

- Si claro –sonrió levemente, Naruto ladeo la cabeza- Jaja, no te preocupes, estamos bien, solo queremos descansar un poco –le miro

- Bueno, como digas –recargándose en el árbol- ¿Y desde hace cuando se conocen? –Itachi le miro- Tu y el –sonrió

- Desde hace mucho jeje ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

- Simple curiosidad –sonrió- Tsunade-sama me mando a decirles que por la tarde empezaremos con los preparativos para su fiesta, ¿gustan ayudarnos? –

- Eh… claro, no hay problema, déjame avisarle a Sa… Lalo jaja (^^u) –

- Esta bien, nos veremos al rato, chao –se levanto y se fue

- Si –dijo- _Ahh, si esta misión fuera capturar a ese niño hubiera sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé_ -pensó y siguió mirando al frente

Por otro lado, Sasori seguía en la habitación, acostado en la cama y cubierto por las sabanas, en absoluto silencio y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos confusos.

_Siempre dijimos que nos odiábamos, que nunca podríamos congeniar en nada, compitiendo por demostrar la superioridad del uno con el otro… discutiendo por ello…_

_Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes… compartimos ciertos gustos y si nos lo proponemos podemos pasarla muy bien… sin embargo…_

_¿Por qué me siento extraño cuando estamos juntos, por qué me gusta tanto estar con el?_

_Esto esta mal, no debe ser así…_

Su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez con aquel asunto y solo fue interrumpido por el Uchiha quien entro a la habitación para decirle lo que el rubio le había comentado.

Muy a su pesar acepto y esperaron a que los demás empezaran a trabajar. Luego se unieron a ellos e hicieron lo que Tsunade les pedía.

Un tanto sorprendidos al darse cuenta del buen trabajo que podían hacer juntos y extrañamente disfrutándolo.

Al cabo de unas horas, el decorado estaba listo, solo faltaban los alimentos y unos detalles menores, pero eso podía esperar hasta mañana.

Cansados regresaron a su habitación.

- Estoy muerto de cansancio –el Uchiha sentándose en la cama

- Si, yo también –Sasori recostándose en ella boca arriba

El silencio se hizo presente, un silencio agradable a no decir, en el cual ambos cruzaron las miradas… sus ojos chocaron el uno con el otro, observando el rostro frente al suyo, admirando la piel suave y un tanto pálida de cada uno.

Inexplicablemente sus corazones empezaron a latir a un ritmo más acelerado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la distancia de ambos empezó a disminuir lentamente. Itachi inclino el cuerpo y Sasori levanto el suyo un poco, su respiración se volvió algo agitada y aun más cuando sus labios rosaron.

Sin esperar ni un momento más los unieron…

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Bila:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Por fin un beso!!! XO waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que hermoso!! xDD verdad Ku-chan??? *w*

**Puppenspiel:** Si que hermoso ¬¬ no exageres

**Bila:** es hermoso admítelo #¬¬ *sigh* pero bueno… hasta aquí por el momento, pronto vendrá el Lemon!! xDD eso esta seguro xP

**Puppenspiel:** mejor dejémoslo todo a la imaginación xD

**Bila:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU!! TIENE QUE HABER LEMON!! DX

neeeeeeee… verdad que si?? Ah, ah, ah?? *w* digan que si onegai!! xDDD por fa, si dicen que si, Alesito no tendrá más remedio que hacer el Lemon!! xDD seeeeee!! ^o^

**Puppenspiel:** OMG… en donde vine a caer -.-u

**Bila:** yush! eso es todo por ahora, esperen el siguiente cap xD nos leemos pronto y que sigan teniendo un excelente día o según sea la hora… cuídense muxo!! xP mientras tanto nosotros iremos a discutir el planteamiento del Lemon xD *tomando mangas, imágenes y pelis yaoi y arrastrando a su compañero totalmente inmovilizado atado fuera del cuarto* Bye x)

**Puppenspiel:** Bye TT-TT

**Bila:** I love u so much! xD y no olviden decir **SI** al Lemon! xP mientras más si haiga estará asegurado muajajaja xDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Bila****: **gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen por la demora! TTOTT no era nuestra, bueno no era MI intención tardar tanto en actualizar pero este tipo se tuvo la culpa!!! DX

**Puppenspiel:** no seas exagerada ¬¬

**Bila:** no soy exagerada, si no que ya viste cuanto pasó desde que subimos el último cap?? Ò_ó mas de un mes!!! DX

**Puppenspiel:** entiéndeme… no me gusta el yaoi, como pretendes que escriba algo que no me gusta? Uh? U.U

**Bila:** que no te gusta?? Entonces como escribiste todas esas historias?? ¬¬

**Puppenspiel:** ……..

**Bila:** bueno, eso no me importa… lo que me importa es que ya tenemos la conti! xDD bien niñas aquí les traemos la conti de este fic, gracias por todos los reviews que nos dejaron, esperamos y la conti sea de su agrado xDD y gracias a Itzel_neko y Skyrus no Danna por poner presión Jajajaja xDD Enjoy it! XD

**Hot and Cold**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 5**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Inexplicablemente sus corazones empezaron a latir a un ritmo más acelerado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la distancia de ambos empezó a disminuir lentamente. Itachi inclino el cuerpo y Sasori levanto el suyo un poco, su respiración se volvió algo agitada y aun más cuando sus labios rosaron.

Sin esperar ni un momento más los unieron…

Sentían aquel contacto, su suavidad, el calor de sus respiraciones, la humedad de la cavidad… un beso lento y placentero.

Itachi se movió más hacia el quedando de frente completamente, sin romper el beso, dejándose llevar por las emociones que en ese momento invadían su cuerpo.

Apoyo una mano en el colchón y con la otra separo las piernas del pelirrojo, este gimió ante el toque, apoyado en sus codos pero no dejaron de probar sus labios, luego Itachi se acomodo entre ellas y soltó su peso sobre aquel cuerpo obligándole a declinarse y chocar su espalda con la cama.

Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, el pelirrojo gimió, beso su cuello y empezó a bajar, el calor de sus cuerpos era abrumador y placentero a la vez, sus respiraciones agitadas y el latido de sus corazones a todo lo que daban.

Sasori peleaba contra sus propios sentimientos, disfrutaba aquel momento pero a la vez los odiaba… o más bien no los aceptaba… gimió de nuevo al sentir al mayor completamente pegado a el y al sentir su mano deslizarse por una de sus piernas.

- Sasori… me gustas… -susurro a su oído

La situación estaba subiendo más y más de tono, poco a poco perdía el control, sus impulsos iban tomando su cuerpo, su contraparte empezaba a ceder… se entregaría completamente al placer… pero…

_Siempre dijimos que nos odiábamos, que nunca podríamos congeniar en nada, compitiendo por demostrar la superioridad del uno con el otro… discutiendo por ello…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y empujo al moreno lejos de si, este cayo al suelo de espaldas gimiendo ante el golpe… le miro con temor, su excitación había desaparecido cambiándose por angustia y desesperación.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –levantándose- ¿Qué te…? –

- ¡No te me acerques! –reprocho moviéndose hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared y encogiendo el cuerpo, pegando sus piernas a su pecho y tomando estas con sus brazos.

- Pero… -dando un paso al frente

- ¡Qué no te acerques, si lo haces te matare! –señalo con una mano dejando ver unos finos hilos de chakra, Itachi retrocedió- Vete de aquí… -agacho la mirada, el moreno quiso acercarse- ¡Que te largues! –levanto la mirada, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y su expresión era agresiva- ¡Largo! –grito con desesperación

Sintiendo la presión de la mirada y la voz se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, por dentro escucho el llanto de su compañero…

- … -

Simplemente se quedo en silencio y con la mirada baja.

*-*-*-*-*

Una hora luego… aun seguía encogido en la cama, aparentemente tranquilo pero demasiado desesperado por dentro.

_¿Pero en qué estoy pensando… qué estoy haciendo…?_

_Soy un completo estúpido, me deje llevar y casi cometo un grave error… Somos asesinos ¡por Dios! ¡Nosotros no hacemos esto! ¡No! ¡Caí tan bajo!_

_Un asesino rango S como yo, ¿haciendo estas cosas?_

…

_Itachi… no puede haber nada entre nosotros… no puede haber nada… esto solo fue __un desliz, simple y sencillamente una equivocación… no siento nada por ti… _

_No puedo…_

_Joder, ¿qué diría Pein de esto?... no, no tiene por qué decir nada, no hay ni habrá nada por lo cual se quejara… _

_Lo siento Itachi…_

*-*-*-*-*

- Hum… -suspiro

Estaba sentado sobre la hierva, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, la mirada triste y con dirección hacia el oscuro cielo… únicamente observando las pocas estrellas que se dejaban ver y escondiéndose de la luz de la luna con la frondosidad del árbol.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –susurró- Empezamos esta misión con una actitud tan altanera cada uno… y acabé… acabe enamorado… -

Giro levemente la cabeza, detuvo la mirada en la ventana de la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo, suspiro con pesadez, cerro los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, un tanto cristalinos por las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

Regreso el rostro y suspiro de nuevo, cerrando los ojos para pensar un poco…

- Akatsuki… -dijo a lo bajo- Pein… … Sasori… -

Suspiro con pesadez y abrió los de golpe y se levanto tan rápido como pudo… frunció el seño y apretó los puños, mirando de nuevo aquella habitación.

- ¡Al diablo Akatsuki, al diablo Pein… que me mate si quiere, pero yo… no dejare que me separen de ti… yo se que me amas tanto como yo a ti… y haré lo que sea porque estés a mi lado… te amo! –

Se echo a correr cuesta abajo y se adentro en el bosque.

*-*-*-*-*

Abrió los ojos con pereza, con el cuerpo un tanto adolorido ya que toda la noche se había quedado en aquella posición. Estiro las piernas y arqueo la espalda, se levanto y miro el suelo.

Sasori… me gustas…

- Ahh… -suspiro- ¿Por qué pienso en eso?... esta mal… -apretó los ojos y luego miro la cama- Aunque estuvo peor haberlo empujado –giro el rostro y se encontró con la capa del moreno, la miro un poco y se acerco a ella, tomándola y sintiendo al suavidad de la tela entre sus manos.

Aquella tela aun llevaba el olor del moreno, sin evitarlo acerco su rostro y cubrió parte de el con la tela, inspirando aquel aroma que caracterizaba al Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, a su mente regresaban aquellas escenas, el moreno sobre el, acariciando y besando su cuerpo… las caricias tan agradables que le hicieron delirar por un momento… la voz de Itachi a su oído…

- ¡Ah! –regreso de su sueño, con las mejillas totalmente rojas- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! –alzo el rostro- Se supone que no debo pensar en esas cosas, ¡¿me he vuelto loco o que?! ¡Joder, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el?! –llevo las manos a su rostro

Sasori… me gustas…

- ¡Argh!! –grito y aventó la capa

*-*-*-*-*

Sigilosamente camino por los pasillos, tratando de pasar desapercibido y pidiendo que nadie se fuera a asomar de impertinente e inoportuno… logro llegar a la habitación, pensó un tanto si tocar o no…

- Ya lleguen hasta aquí no me voy a regresar… -dijo serio- Bueno, a las tres… una… dos… … dos y medio… ¡tres! ¡Sasori! –abrió la puerta entrando con un gran ramo de flores rojas, blancas y negras, una caja de chocolates y un oso de felpa tan grande como el- ¡Sasori te…! –callo al ver la habitación

Toda desarreglada, las sabanas y almohadas tiradas en el piso, las sillas que formaban el pequeño comedor partidas en pedazos al igual que las servilletas, platos, vasos y cubiertos… un completo desastre… y Sasori, de espaldas en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Q-qué paso aquí…? (O_O) –mirando el caos- S-Sasori… -

- ¿Qué? –sin mirar- ¿Qué es todo eso que traes? –aun sin mirar, Itachi trago seco

- Esto… estos son regalos para ti… -Sasori alzo un poco la cabeza- Son regalos que te traje para mostrarte… para mostrarte lo mucho que me gustas… -se sonrojo- Tu me gustas, me gustas y mucho, ¡te amo! Y no puedo evitarlo –

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Que te amo y no me importa lo que digan los demás… al carajo Pein y los otros, al diablo Akatsuki, lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo ¡porque te amo! ¡te amo y quiero que me ames como yo a ti y que estés conmigo siempre! –

Sasori permaneció en silencio… Itachi le observo… lentamente Sasori dio la vuelta y le observo con aquellos ojos fríos que le caracterizaban, serio…

- ¿Dijiste que me amas? –Itachi asintió

Sasori le observo fijamente, Itachi sintió nervios, aquella mirada era penetrante… Sasori cerro los ojos y suspiro… Itachi supuso lo que vendría…

- ¡Yo también te amo!!! –

Corrió y se le tiro encima, haciéndole caer con todo lo que llevaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! (O////O) –

- ¡Que te amo, te amo, te amo… al diablo Akatsuki, al diablo Pein, al diablo todos!! –

- ¿Eso significa que… quieres estar conmigo? –

- ¿Estas sordo o qué? ¡Claro que si! ¿O por qué crees que te digo estas cosas? –

- Juju (-w-) –Itachi

Tomo su rosto suavemente con ambas manos y lo acerco al suyo… dándole un beso lento, sensual y con dulzura.

- Te amo Sasori… -

Luego de terminado el beso.

- Solo tengo una pregunta… -el moreno

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Pein? (^^u) –jugando con sus dedos, Sasori le miro sorprendido

- ¡¿NO QUE AL DIABLO TODO?! –dándole un puñetazo

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Puppenspiel:** bien, has ahí queda por el momento xD

**Bila:** si, hasta ahí por el momento xDD

**Puppenspiel:** esperamos y haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejar review y hasta el sig cap xD

**Bila:** esperemos que esta vez no vayas a tardar mucho o ya veras que te haré ¬¬

**Puppenspiel:** O_o

**Bila: **yush! Así queda entonces, nos leemos pronto y que sigan teniendo un lindo día, tarde o noche según sea la hora ^ ^ bye!! xDD

Ah, y si te demoras mas de dos semanas sin actualizar te castigaremos entre todas… me oíste mi Marionette?? muajajaja xDD o no niñas? xD si no actualiza más rapido le pondremos un castigo vale? xDD

Cuento con ustedes, y a petición de todas… PRONTO EL LEMON!! XDD

Sayo!! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Puppenspiel:** bien, aquí la continuación de la historia y conste que no tarde más de dos semanas en actualizar u.u

**Bila:** más te vale que ya estaba preparando un sinfín de castigos por si no cumplías -w-

**Puppenspiel:** eres cruel Danna… entiéndeme, a veces me da flojera y por eso me tardo más xD

**Bila:** que lastima porque tienes que escribir aunque no quieras xDD además no tienes nada más interesante que hacer más que estar acostado y viendo el techo Jajaja agradece que te doy algo con que entretenerte xD

**Puppenspiel:** vale, vale, lo que digas ¬¬

**Bila:** yush! Aquí el siguiente cap, esperamos que siga siendo de su agrado y ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! xD se los agradecemos mucho y sin más… aquí el cap 6! xD

**Hot and Cold**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 6**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- ¡Joder Itachi, ¿no que no te importaba nada más que estar conmigo?! (_#) –parado frente a el

- Si pero… -jugando con sus dedos- ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hará Pein si se entera? Cuando Hidan le dijo de broma que era gay le dio un castigo que hasta la fecha no ha superado… -le miro desde el suelo, aun permanecía sentado ahí

- Eres un cobarde… y yo que creí que estabas dispuesto a dejarlo todo -

- No soy cobarde… solo cuido mi bien estar físico (:D) –

- Si claro… joder Itachi ¿y ahora qué, nos quedaremos como si nada y viviremos escondidos? –cruzándose de brazos

- Pues si pero… -Sasori lo fulmino con la mirada- Esto… de acuerdo, buscare una forma de decirle a Pein de esto pero si nos mata será culpa tuya –levantándose y caminando hacia el- Ahora… pasemos a algo más interesante –rodeando su cintura y susurrando a su oído- Te mostrare cuanto te amo y… -

- No –serio, Itachi se separo un momento y levanto la ceja- Aun estoy molesto, no quiero hacer nada contigo ahora (¬¬) –

- ¡Pe-pero…! –

- No, ya te dije, aun estoy enojado… jum… -

- ¡Joder Sasori, si tú te quejas de que soy un cobarde yo te digo que tu eres un exagerado! –cruzándose de brazos- ……. –lo miro unos momentos- De verdad que somos muy diferentes –Sasori le miro- Yo soy todo un encanto y tu eres todo un amargado –sonrió

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Amargado yo?! –indignado

-¡Si, eres un amargado y un bipolar! (¬¬) –señalo con el dedo acusador

- ¡¿Hu?! (O_O)-

- Si, así es… (¬¬) –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y mirándose fijamente.

- Tú cambias de parecer al igual que Konan se cambia de ropa… -

- Y tú pareces una señora menopáusica… -

- Tú piensas que hablamos de forma interesante cuando en realidad son puras tonterías… -

- ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando que no eres bueno para mí… porque cuando según tú eres frio andas bien caliente… -

- Y tú dices si cuando en realidad quieres decir no… -

- Tú estas dentro cuando estas fuera… -

- Y tú te ves deprimido cuando en verdad estas animado… -

- Tu estas bien cuando estas mal… -

- Somos como el negro y el blanco… opuestos… -

- Si peleamos… nos destrozamos… -sonrió

- Pero luego podemos arreglarlo con un beso… y luego hacerlo… -sonrisa pervertida

Dando un paso hacia el.

- Realmente no quieres estar aquí…-sonrió levemente mirándole

- Pero tampoco tú quieres irte… -

- Eres caliente… -

- Y tú eres frio… -

- Te digo si, cuando es no… -tomando su mentón delicadamente

- Quiero estar afuera pero en realidad quiero estar dentro… de ti… -

- … … -

- Somos totalmente diferentes… pero esas diferencias nos complementan como no tienes idea… -

- Aparentamos pelear cuando en realidad lo único que queremos es estar cerca del otro… -

- Eso lo podemos arreglar… te doy un beso y lo hacemos… -

- Tenemos un caso de amor bipolar… -

- Pero es solo nuestro… somos como el frio y el calor… -

- Opuestos totalmente… pero al fin y al cabo… -

- Nos amamos… -

Unieron sus labios en un beso.

Poco a poco fue empujando al pelirrojo hacia la cama, hasta que logro recostarlo sobre ella, siguió besándolo y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo.

Sasori movió las piernas e Itachi intento meterse entre ellas pero el pelirrojo las movió de tal forma que el quedo entre las piernas del moreno, luego, Sasori empezó a levantar el cuerpo hasta que dejo al moreno de pie y cambio las posiciones, dejando a Itachi en la cama y el sobre este.

- Esto… Sasori, ¿qué haces? (^^u) –mirándole

- Pues no dijiste que querías hacerlo… vamos a hacerlo –sonrió

- Si, pero se supone que yo debo ir arriba no tu –

- ¿Hu? –cara de idiota- Jajaja, creo que escuche mal, ¿dijiste que tu serás seme y yo uke? (OwO) –

- Aja (¬¬) –

- ¡Ni loco, Akasuna no Sasori no será uke de nadie! –le miro- Yo soy seme tu serás uke –serio

- ¡¿Qué, no has leído los fics?! ¡Uchiha Itachi jamás la hace de uke! –sentándose en la cama

- ¡Pues Akasuna no Sasori tampoco! –levantándose

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Un volado –el moreno sacando una moneda- Cara, tu serás uke… sol, y-yo seré uke… (-.-) –

- …… -Sasori medito unos segundos- Vale, acepto… -dijo

Itachi lanzo la moneda al aire, pareciera que en caer era toda una eternidad, ambos miraban fijamente la moneda suspendida en el aire, cada uno rezando mentalmente que le cayera la suerte… la moneda cayó al piso, rodo y reboto unos segundos y se detuvo… ambos suspiraron y bajaron la mirada… observaron la moneda… el moreno abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo.

- Es… es… -Sasori mirando a Itachi- ¿Es verdad…? -

- S-si (O__O) –miro a Sasori- T-tu serás… …. … ¡TU SERAS !!! –grito- OMG! ¡lo logre, gracias Jashin-sama!! ¡Te debo una, te adoro, te amo, te idolatro, te admiro!! ¡Arigato!!! –

- Joder… bueno, una apuesta fue una apuesta… (¬///¬) –

- Si, si, si, si (TTwTT) –las manos juntas al frente- Bueno, ahora si… te mostrare lo bueno que es un Uchiha en una cama y te daré tal placer que terminaras gritando mi nombre mientras te aferras fuertemente a las sabanas –sonrisa pervertida

- () -Sasori

Nuevamente recostó al pelirrojo sobre la cama y siguiendo con sus caricias y sus besos, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y pantalón de este… Sasori estaba completamente sonrojado y su respiración era agitada… Itachi logro abrirle la camisa y antes de poder bajarle el pantalón…

_**Toc, Toc**_

La puerta sonó…

- Dante, Denka, necesito que vengan un momento por favor –Tsunade

- Lastima Itachi, nos llaman (u///u) –sonriendo de oreja a oreja, levantándose y acomodándose la ropa- Ya vamos Tsuna-chan (xD) –

- _¡JODER TSUNADE!!!!!! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!!!_ –pensó mirando con odio la puerta

Antes de que Sasori siguiera avanzando, le tomo por la muñeca y lo regreso hacia sí, el pelirrojo le miro y levanto la ceja.

- ¿Ahora qué? –

- Nos interrumpieron esta vez pero la próxima… no importa lo que pase, lo haremos –dijo sonriendo pervertidamente- Y además… lo haremos mientras usas un lindo disfraz de sirvienta… -beso su cuello

- Ahhh… ¿qué dices? Estás loco –

- Loco de amor… -mordisqueo su cuello

- Ahhh… Itachi, nos llaman… Ahhh… -

El moreno se separo levemente, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para luego incorporarse y caminar hasta la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con la mirada miel de la rubia.

- Vamos –sonrió

- ¿A dónde? –

- La fiesta va a empezar, ¿no querrán perderse la presentación de mi amiga la Madona, o si? –

- Ah, no, claro que no Tsuna-chan, vamos Denka –sonrió- Genial, estaba esperando esto por mucho Jajaja… "_Maldita vieja, interrumpiste mi momento especial, ya veras, te arruinare la fiesta y voy a hacer que quedes en vergüenza ante todos, luego de eso te matare, te hare caer en el infierno donde sufrirás por la eternidad y donde estarás sucia y andrajosa con el diablo picándote por detrás mientras rompes piedras debajo de un sol incandescente y sin poder tomar ni una mísera gota de agua y_…"… ¡Hurra fiesta! –alzando las manos- Come on Denka! –sonrió y salió con Sasori detrás de el

Antes de salir, Sasori miro de reojo a la exuberante rubia quien le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa… la miro unos segundos y Tsunade ensancho su sonrisa…

- ………. –

Sasori sintió algo extraño por aquella mirada.

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Bila:** Ok! hasta ahí por el momento xDD si, ya sé que quieren el Lemon de esta pareja, pero denos un poco de tiempo que estamos tratando de hacer que salga lo mejor posible… además aun le falta a la historia jajaja la sonrisita de Tsunade no es porque si nada más -w-

**Puppenspiel:** esperamos y haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejar review y nos leemos hasta el sig. cap xD

**Bila:** Así es! Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego xD

**Bila & Puppenspiel: **que sigan teniendo un excelente día, tarde o noche según sea la hora, bye! xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Bila:** Arigato gosaimasu por todos los reviews que nos han dejado! *O* eso nos anima a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias! *haciendo reverencias*

**Puppenspiel:** no exageres ¬¬

**Bila:** que tú estés amargado no quiere decir que los demás igual ¬¬ además deberías agradecer que hay quien lee lo que escribimos, son tan buenas personas TT-TT

**Puppenspiel:** vale, vale, lo que digas xD

**Bila:** yush! Sin hacerla más de tos aquí el siguiente cap, esperamos que siga siendo de su agrado y ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! xD se los agradecemos mucho y sin más… aquí la conti! xD

**Hot and Cold**

**Chapter 7**

- Itachi… -un tanto bajo

- ¿Nh, qué sucede? –deteniéndose y mirándole

Sasori observo cuidadosamente, la rubia se había detenido metros atrás conversando con una mujer que la había saludado, el pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia él.

- Creo que mejor sería irnos –serio

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –levantando la ceja

- Tsunade me vio de forma extraña hace unos momentos –giro levemente el rostro- Sabe algo… ¿Qué tal que sepa que somos de Akatsuki? –

- …… -la miro unos momentos- No lo creo, si así fuera ya nos hubiera echo algo, no te preocupes no sabe nada –sonrió y la miro de nuevo, Tsunade lo miro y sonrió de la misma manera que lo había echo con Sasori- ¿Eh? –sintiendo la fuerza de aquella mirada, fijo la vista en el pelirrojo- Esto… si, mejor vámonos jeje (^^u) –

- Te lo dije, ya lo sabe –

- Bueno, a la de tres, corremos, el autógrafo luego lo copiamos o lo que sea… vale, uno… -dando unos pasos- dos… tre… -

- Oigan, ¿a dónde van? La fiesta es por aquí –sonrió detrás de ellos

- ¡Ah! Esto… no, nosotros solo íbamos… etto… -Sasori

- Vamos al baño, si a eso, al baño jajaja –sonrió nervioso y dando unos pasos, antes de avanzar Tsunade los tomo de los hombros, ambos miraron a la rubia

- Jum… no irán a ninguna parte… ya sé todo sobre ustedes –sonrío- ¿Creyeron que no me daría cuenta? (¬w¬) –apretó las manos a sus hombros

- ¿Eh? (O_O) –ambos

Sin evitarlo fueron arrastrados por la mujer hasta detrás de un edificio, el lugar estaba vacío, oscuro y solo se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente a lo lejos, Tsunade los acorralo contra la pared… por la impresión de la acción solo se quedaron quietos y mirando a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿De verdad creen que pueden engañar a una Sannin como yo? –sonrío- Tal vez engañen a mis estudiantes –refiriéndose a Sakura y Naruto- Pero no a mí La Gran Tsunade…

- ¡Ah, espera, esto… ah… eh… nosotros…! –

- Silencio… -susurro- Los he descubierto… ahora… -sonrío a sus anchas, ambos tragaron seco- Quiero que… ¡me digan ¿cómo fue?! (*O*) –soltándolos

- ¿Hu? –ambos con cara de idiotas

- ¡Onegai, díganme, díganme! –eufórica y juntando sus manos al frente

- ¿D-de qué hablamos? –Sasori

- No se hagan, que ya sé que ya lo hicieron… por favor, díganme como fue… ¡ADORO EL YAOI!! –ambos se quedaron con cara de WTF!- Anda, díganme ¡¿cómo fue, quien fue seme, quien fue uke, quien empezó?, anda, anda, díganme! –sonriente

- Ah… a-jajajajajaja… esto… -rascando su cabeza- Nosotros… -jugando con sus dedos

- ¡Uff! Menos mal que la libramos –sentado en una banca- ¿Nh? –miro al pelirrojo a su lado quien lo miraba de forma amenazante y con sed de sangre- ¿A-a qué viene esa mirada? (^ ^u) –sonrió nervioso

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Tsunade esas cosas? –serio

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera… somos Itachi y Sasori de Akatsuki, Pein nos mando a buscar un ridículo autógrafo y todo el tiempo estuvimos fingiendo para poder entrar… eso querías que dijera? –

- Obvio no pero… ¡¿Por qué le dijiste que habíamos tenido sexo si nunca lo hicimos!? ¡Le dijiste "Oh si, fue maravilloso, hubieras visto como gritaba mi nombre aferrado a las sabanas y su cara de placer total mientras lo hacia mío como nunca jamás en su vida"! –voz grave- ¡Estás loco, eres un pervertido de lo peor! –señalándolo

- (¬¬) –

- ¿Qué? –

- Pero tú tampoco dijiste nada para negarlo –

- (O///O) –

- Solo te quejas para mantener esa postura de amargado que siempre traes pero en realidad te encantaría que eso hubiera pasado ¿no? (¬w¬) –sonrió

- ¡N-no seas baka! –completamente sonrojado y mirando el suelo

- Jajaja… bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos –metiendo la mano en su bolsa- Pensé que sería más difícil –mirando el papel en su manos- Que fiasco de misión –suspiro

- Bueno, al menos ya podemos irnos… -levantándose

La misión había resultado ser toda una broma, tan fácil fue acercarse a la mujer, decirle "Hola" y pedirle el autógrafo, una verdadera burla para dos asesinos rango S como ellos.

(N/A: desde el principio no teníamos la intención de mostrar la forma en cómo conseguían el autógrafo, la historia esta más enfocada en ellos dos xD)

- De acuerdo… vámonos –levantándose y mirando al pelirrojo

Ambos fijaron sus miradas con el otro, el silencio que se formo entre los dos era sumamente agradable, la brisa movió levemente sus cabellos e hizo que la distancia entre sus rostros disminuyera poco a poco… a punto de unir sus labios cuando…

- ¡Aquí están! –la rubia que salía detrás de ellos y se apoyaba en sus hombros

- ¡Ah! –ambos separándose de golpe

- Por fin les encuentro, ¿no habrán pensado en irse sin despedirse? –sonrió

- Esto… lo sentimos pero tenemos que irnos –sonrió- Fue un placer estar aquí pero ya tenemos que partir –mirándole, Sasori asintió con la cabeza

- De acuerdo… fue muy lindo tenerles aquí, hasta luego y espero verles de nuevo –sonrió y haciendo el ademan con la mano derecha

- Hasta pronto Tsuna-chan –ambos y comenzando a avanzar

- Hasta pronto… Itachi, Sasori (¬w¬) –

- (O.O) –deteniéndose

- ¿Creyeron que me habían engañado?, no se preocupen que ya sabía que venían por la fiesta y el autógrafo… hasta luego chicos –dándose la vuelta- ¡Ah! Y muy bueno eso de Dante y Denka, lindo jaja, suerte, quiéranse mucho, bye –marchándose con toda tranquilidad

- H-hi (O_O) –cara de idiotas

Unos segundos después se echaron a correr, adentrándose en la malea del bosque.

- Joder ¡todo el tiempo lo supo! –

- Solo se burlo de nosotros ¡qué vergüenza! (TTOTT) –Itachi

Estaban parados en un claro del bosque, acompañados del brillo de la luna que se escabullía entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles altos.

- Bueno, ya qué, lo sabía, ni modo –cruzándose de brazos y dando unos pasos al frente, Sasori le siguió con la mirada

- ……. –le miro unos momentos y luego miro el lugar a sus alrededores- Mmm, Itachi ¿qué es este lugar? –mirando una ancha puerta de madera y unos muros altos

- ¿Eh? –girando el rostro- Es mi casa –sonrió- Vaya, aun sigue en pie, la Cola-Loca si funciona –camino hacia ella- ¡Mira! Aun esta el chicle que deje pegado antes de marcharme (xD) –señalo

- (¬¬) –mirándole- Tu hogar parecía lindo ¿qué piensas al verlo nuevamente? –

- Ahh –suspiro- Me trae tantos recuerdos, por ejemplo, las últimas palabras que le oi decir a mi padre antes de asesinarlo (^ ^) –

- ¿Qué te dijo? –le miro

***-* Flash Back *-***

- Vais a morir hijos de puta, ya verán que si ¡muajajajaja! –frente a otros y con su sharingan

- ¡Itachi! –desde la puerta- ¡Deja de amenazar gente y ven a cenar! –

***-* End Flash Back *-***

- Eso –sonrió

- Ah… está bien… -

Itachi se quedo observando un momento la gran puerta, luego dio unos pasos hacia ella, deteniéndose unos centímetros antes de tocarla.

Giro el rostro y con una sonrisa miro al pelirrojo, este ladeo la cabeza en un tanto interrogante Itachi volvió a sonreír y se volteo de frente a él.

- Ven –dijo suavemente

- ¿A dónde? –

- Quiero mostrarte algo –extendiéndole la mano

Sasori observo unos momentos la mano frente al suyo y luego, sin dudarla la tomo… Itachi abrió la gran puerta y luego entraron por ella.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran casa al fondo de la propiedad, se quedaron observando unos momentos, el lugar parecía que no había recibido los estragos del tiempo, aun seguía en perfectas condiciones, tantos años habían pasado pero la fachada no lo reflejaba.

Sin esperar mucho, Itachi abrió la puerta de la casa, su antiguo hogar y entro junto con Sasori, el silencio del lugar era muy agradable y les daba pena romperlo pero a la vez no se podían mantener callados estando el uno con el otro.

Se encontraban en el corredor, aquel que daba la vista hacia el jardín con un pequeño estanque en medio y que era completamente iluminado con la luz de la luna.

- Muy lindo lugar –sonrió y dijo un tanto bajo y sentado en la orilla

- Gracias, lo hubieras visto hace años jeje –dio unos pasos y se apoyo en el pilar, Sasori le miro

- Itachi… ¿por qué los mataste? –mirando el piso

- …… -evito la mirada- Es algo muy difícil y muy largo de contar… algún día te diré, lo juro –sonrió, Sasori le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie

- Itachi… ¿de verdad es esto de "al diablo todo"?... yo… yo de verdad estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti –agacho un poco la mirada

- Claro que si –tomando con delicadeza su mentón- Ya te dije lo que siento por ti y es en serio… estoy dispuesto a dejar todo y empezar algo nuevo contigo, no me interesa lo que los demás digan o piensen… yo quiero estar contigo, te amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar –sonrió

Ambos cruzaron las miradas, no necesitaron más palabras para decirse lo mucho que se necesitaban, la distancia de sus rostros de nuevo disminuyo y terminaron uniendo sus labios.

El beso fue lento y placentero, Itachi rodeo con ambas manos la cintura de Sasori y este el cuello del moreno, luego ejerció peso haciendo que el moreno se fuera inclinando hacia delante y antes de que quedara encima ejerció presión evitando llegar al suelo. Sasori le miro un tanto confuso.

- Espera… ven… -dijo caminando hacia las escaleras y sosteniendo la mano del pelirrojo

Sasori le siguió sin reproche alguno.

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Bila:** si, ya sé que les hemos hecho esperar mucho con el Lemon jeje but! Aquí algo para ustedes xD decidimos adelantar el capitulo como agradecimiento de que nos han seguido con el fic xD

**Puppenspiel:** solo tienen que dar next y listo, ahí tiene su Lemon xD

**Bila:** ojala les guste, lo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo jaja xD

**Bila & Puppenspiel: **up the Lemon! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Hot and Cold**

**Chapter 8**

La habitación estaba oscura, únicamente iluminada con un par de velas… Itachi sentado en la cama y mirando la puerta del baño, detrás de esta se podía ver una leve luz y una sombra, el moreno sonrió y se apoyo en un codo sin dejar de mirar.

Suspiro sonriendo.

- Anda vale, ya sal de ahí –sonrió un tanto burlón

- Esto… no puedo… -detrás de la puerta

- ¿Cómo de que no? Sal de ahí –dijo sin dejar de mirar la puerta- Vamos, no seas así ya sal de ahí –

La puerta se abrió lenta y suavemente… el Uchiha ergio el cuerpo hasta sentarse, sin perder de vista la puerta frente al suyo, una pequeña sombra salía de la oscuridad y poco a poco era iluminada por la luz de las velas.

Itachi sonrió complacido y se recargo nuevamente en la cama.

Sasori quedo completamente frente a él.

- ¡Wow! Mejor de lo que imagine… te ves bien –sonrió pervertidamente

- ¡C-cállate baka! –completamente sonrojado- ¡Joder, no sé cómo me convenciste de esto! (TT//TT) –encogiendo un poco el cuerpo

Sasori llevaba un traje de servicio, la parte superior era blanca con mangas largas, con un corcel negro y la falda de holanes rosada, unas medias del mismo color, unos zapatos de tacón y adornado con moños y una diadema.

- Ese era el traje favorito de mi papá además ya te había dicho que te vestirías así la próxima vez –sonrió

- ¿Tu mamá se ponía esto? (O_O) –el moreno asintió – (u¬¬) –le miro- No sé por qué me pides que me ponga esto si de todos modos me lo vas a quitar -

- Si pero bueno, ahora ven aquí –en tono seductor, Sasori camino hacia el- Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo… -poniéndose de pie y rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo con ambas manos

Beso su cuello suavemente, Sasori cerró los ojos por el contacto y gimió levemente, Itachi siguió besándole mientras le hacía girar y avanzar hasta recostarlo en la cama.

Como en un principio, habían quedado Itachi sobre Sasori.

- Je, ¿yo seré el uke no? –sonrió

- Si (¬w¬) –

- De acuerdo, espero y sepas hacer bien tu trabajo… Itachi-sama –en tono seductor

- ¿Itachi-sama? (O.O) –Sasori asintió- Etto……… ¡Genial! Sasori no sabía que tenias esas cualidades –sonrió pervertidamente- De acuerdo, ahora me dirás Itachi-sama, yo soy tu único dueño y el único que tiene permitido tocarte, nadie más puede hacerte suyo más que yo –susurro a su oído- ¿Entendiste? –ronroneo

Sasori sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, Itachi beso sus labios… sin dejar de hacerlo, llevo sus manos a sus piernas y las acaricio, Sasori gimió haciéndole moverse cosa que el moreno aprovecho y se introdujo entre sus piernas depositando parte de su peso sobre Sasori.

Antes de seguir, el pelirrojo movió el cuerpo para sentarse, Itachi parpadeo a manera de confusión, este solo sonrió y movió el cuerpo del moreno hasta sentarlo en la cama, quedando del lado contrario.

- Sasori, se supone que tú serás el uke, no yo –

- Lo sé –sonrió y llevo una mano a la entrepierna del otro- Solo hago mi trabajo… Itachi-sama –esa palabra lo ponía a cien y le hacía despertar su parte inferior

Sin mucho esfuerzo metió la mano en el pantalón y con su mano rozo aquella parte de anatomía, Itachi gimió, luego desabotono y bajo un poco, dejando expuesto el miembro del Uchiha que estaba más que duro.

Sasori lo tomo con ambas manos y acerco sus labios, rosándolo, la respiración del Uchiha se volvía más acelerada, no podía esperar el sentir la boca del pelirrojo en su hombría… toco con la punta de su lengua, Itachi gimió.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido, se puso de rodillas y posteriormente abrió la boca y engullo el miembro del moreno, Itachi gimió nuevamente.

De arriba abajo, entrando y saliendo de su boca, era grande pero aun así podía mantenerlo dentro, movía su cabeza en un vaivén que volvía loco al más grande… unos minutos después y se vino.

Se limpio un poco y luego miro al moreno, este tenía una cara de placer y alegría juntos, una expresión muy linda la verdad. Itachi llevo sus manos al rostro de Sasori y lo atrajo hacia sí, luego le beso nuevamente.

Levantado por las manos del más grande, Sasori fue depositado nuevamente sobre la cama y de igual manera tenía al moreno entre las piernas.

Beso su cuello, sus labios, sus mejillas, todo lo que tuviera al alcance, bajando suavemente y deshaciendo los nudos de la blusa, dejando al descubierto su blanco pecho.

Bajo por sus clavículas, por en medio de su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, Sasori gimió, aquel contacto era más que delicioso, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, su respiración se volvió agitada, todo un cumulo de emociones estaban en su pecho, las cuales le daban un placer que no podía describir con simples palabras.

Nuevamente ascendió hasta sus labios, los besó con pasión y deseo… sus manos se posaron sobre sus piernas, removiendo su ropa interior y dejándola en algún lugar del suelo.

El deseo aumentaba más y más, ya ninguno podía aguantar sin sentirse el uno con el otro.

Tomo las delgadas piernas y las coloco a sus costados, Sasori movió el cuerpo para acercarlo más al de Itachi, este se acomodo y tanteo con su miembro aquella entrada.

Sasori gimió ante el tacto e Itachi empujo.

Sasori arqueo la espalda, dando un grito de dolor tensando el cuerpo y aferrándose tanto como podía a las sabanas.

- ¡BASTARDO, DEBIAS PREPARARME ANTES DE HACER ESO, JODER!! –apretó los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que salían de ellos

- ¡Ah, discúlpame, perdón! (DX) –

- ¡Ya no importa baka, apresúrate y dame placer idiota! –dándole un puñetazo

- Hi, hi, ya voy –

Espero unos minutos a que se acostumbrara a aquella intromisión, luego suavemente se movió, Sasori gimió nuevamente, llevo sus manos a su boca para no emitir ningún sonido, era doloroso a no decir. Entreabrió los ojos y miro al Uchiha, indicándole así que podía moverse y que era mejor que lo hiciera.

Sin hacer más empezó a moverse, dentro y fuera.

- ¡Ahhh… Ahhh…! –

Se aferro lo más que pudo a las sabanas, su estreches no ayudaba en nada pero en cambio era un placer indescriptible para el moreno, este se sentía en el cielo.

Una, dos, tres… perdió la cuenta de las embestidas que el moreno le había dado pero curiosamente, el dolor iba desapareciendo… el placer poco a poco se hacía presente.

Gimió nuevamente aunque ya no de dolor, el miembro del moreno ahora le brindaba placer, uno que jamás había conocido.

Las embestidas por parte del más grande se hicieron más rápidas y más fuertes, poco le faltaba para llegar al clímax aunque no iba a dejar que esto fuera solo para él.

Llevo su mano al miembro del pelirrojo y le masajeo, si tener al Uchiha dentro era un placer, este se duplico al sentir la mano de este en su miembro, ya no cabía de tanto placer, poco a poco se volvía loco.

- ¡Ahhh… Ahhh…! –

Gemía descontroladamente, Itachi busco sus labios y los unió en un beso demandante, apasionado y lujurioso, Sasori rodeo su cuello con ambas manos, el fin estaba cerca.

Unos minutos después, ambos llegaron al clímax, Itachi se vino dentro de Sasori y este en el vientre de ambos, clavándole las uñas a Itachi al sentir la contracción de su cuerpo y aferrado completamente a él.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, Itachi sobre el pecho de Sasori el cual aun respiraba agitadamente…

- Eso… eso fue… maravilloso… -dijo con dificultad, sin moverse y mirando de lado

- …… -este no podía hablar, aun no se reponía de su orgasmo- Itachi… -mucho menos si el peso del otro estaba por completo en el- Me estas aplastando, por favor, muévete –

- Ah, perdón –se movió quedando a un lado- ¿Te gusto? –sonrió pervertidamente

- Je –sonrió levemente- Claro que si –dijo a lo bajo

Ambos se miraron y como parte final se dieron un beso y se movieron hasta quedar abrazados, donde durmieron bajo las suaves sabanas.

Poco después una sombra paso por la ventana y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto en la cueva Akatsuki

- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? Ya deberían estar aquí –Pein parado en la entrada

- Descuide Líder-san, no deben tardar –sonrió Hidan a un lado de el

- Más les vale o yo mismo los asesinare, somos asesinos Rango S, no debemos perder el tiempo por ahí, hay muchos a quien torturar y muchas aldeas que destruir –afilando los ojos

Del suelo salieron las venus de Zetzu y luego dejo ver su rostro.

- ¿Y bien? –el pelinaranja

- Esto no le va a gustar Líder-san –sonrió maliciosamente

- ¿Y ahora qué Zetzu? –

- …… -el piel bicolor sonrió a sus anchas y con una malicia que intimido al pagano a un lado de Pein

Pein le miro fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bila:** muchas gracias por los reviews! xD se que tardamos un poco en publicar pero en verdad no habíamos tenido tiempo TT-TT

**Puppenspiel:** siempre dices eso ¬¬

**Bila:** *mirada asesina*

**Puppenspiel:** O_o

**Bila:** yush! Sin hacerla más de tos aquí el siguiente cap, esperamos que siga siendo de su agrado y ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! xD se los agradecemos mucho y sin más… aquí la conti! xD algo que decir? ¬¬

**Puppenspiel:** Eh… no XD

**Bila:** Ok! Entonces aquí la conti! xD

**Hot and Cold**

**Chapter 9**

- ¡Maldición! –aporreando el puño contra la pared- ¡Esto no puede ser! –afilo los ojos

- Etto… Líder-san, tranquilo –sonrió nervioso- Además de que se queja si usted los mando a la misión –el pagano

- ¡Idiota! –giro de golpe- Eso solo era una farsa para no seguir escuchando sus quejas más tiempo –apretó los puños- No puedo permitir esta clase de tonterías dentro de mi organización, no puede haber nada de eso ¡NADA! –mirada amenazante- Somos asesinos rango S, los más buscados y los más peligrosos… ¡No tenemos nada más que hacer que destruir! ¡Entendido! –

- H-hi –agacho la mirada

Muy pocos eran los que habían visto al ojigris de esa manera, su postura y rostro eran demasiado amenazantes como para ponerse en contra o dar si quiera una opinión del asunto… Hidan no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y portarse cual subordinado al igual que Zetzu.

- Esto no se quedará así... -dando la vuelta- Ya verán el castigo que les espera… vamos Hidan, Zetzu –dijo caminando hacia dentro de la cueva

Estos le siguieron sin protesta alguna.

Mientras tanto…

- Ah –

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No lo sé, de pronto sentí un escalofrió –rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos

- Jum, eso es porque recordaste lo de anoche… bien que te gusto verdad –sonrió pervertidamente y se acerco al pelirrojo, besando su cuello

- Mmmm… bueno no tengo más palabras que un "Si" jeje –le miro

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por la espesura del bosque, sin preocupación alguna por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, únicamente concentrados en uno del otro.

Nada más importaba.

- ¿Y bien, ya pensaste que le vas a decir a Pein? –

- Eh… etto… aun no –sonrió nervioso- ¿Qué te parece "Pein ya no quiero ser parte de Akatsuki" y nos echamos a correr, ah? –jugando con sus dedos

- Eres un cobarde Itachi… que vergüenza –

- Bueno, entonces ¿tú que dirías? –señalando

- Pues… -colocando un dedo en su barbilla- Líder-san, agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi todo este tiempo pero tengo que decirle que ya no puedo seguir siendo parte de este grupo, he encontrado algo que me interesa más que andar destruyendo, torturando y asesinando personas, algo que me cambio totalmente y que si sigo con esto corro el riesgo de perderlo… por esa razón le digo que renuncio a Akatsuki, descuide no diré nada sobre usted ni los otros, guardare el secreto de ubicación y planes que teníamos, nadie lo sabrá… espero me comprenda y de nueva cuenta gracias… ¿qué te pare… eh? –

- ¿Qué le pongo, Querido Pein o A quien corresponda? –con lápiz y papel en la mano

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Escribiendo la carta, repite lo último, no lo alcance a copiar –Sasori le miro

- ¡Idiota! –le da un puñetazo- ¡Lo diremos personalmente no por escrito! ¡Baka! ¡Pero qué cobarde eres! –colocando sus manos en su cintura en señal de enojo

- Jo… -sobando su mejilla- Vale, pero tú serás el que se lo diga, yo no diré nada, ¡tú se lo dirás! –señalando con el dedo acusador

- ¿hu? –

- … –serio

- ¡D-dame eso! –tomando la hoja y mirando hacia otro lado- Es mejor Querido Líder-sama… -escribiendo

- Cobarde –sonrió burlón- Bueno, mientras escribes sigamos caminando que ya quiero llegar y decirle bye bye de una vez –dando unos pasos

Comenzaron a caminar, no muy rápido, querían disfrutar de ese rato agradable… tenían en cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y que no les iría del todo bien pero no sabían hasta que punto.

- ¡No! –

Se escucho el reclamo por todo el lugar, luego una queja por parte de otro y finalmente un golpe seco a una mesa de madera que casi la parte a la mitad.

- ¡¿Cómo de que no, estás loca o qué? –

- ¡No lo estoy pero tampoco apruebo lo que quieres hacer!, ¡por Dios! ¡Tranquilo que no es el fin del mundo! –enojada

- ¡Basta… que sabes muy bien lo que nosotros representamos y no pienso dejar que eso se venga abajo por culpa de esos dos idiotas! –

Así se acuchaban los reclamos entre la pareja líder del grupo, los demás escuchaban detrás de la puerta y en el pasillo sin atreverse a meterse en la discusión, únicamente dando su opinión entre ellos mismos.

- Nee Hidan, ¿qué sucedió? –el rubio

- ¡Tsk! Rubia despistada –en tono burlón- Es que Pein está molesto porque Itachi y Sasori andan haciendo cosas por ahí –sonrió pervertidamente

- ¿Eh, Danna e Itachi? –Hidan asintió- ¿Es broma? -

- Ahhh… Deidara esta celoso –Kisame

- Claro que no baka –

- ¿Por qué, ya tienes perro que te ladre? –el pagano

- No, si no que… –

- ¡Hi, Deidara-sempai y Tobi son novios! –saliendo entre los dos

- ¡Cállate baka! –dándole un punta pie- ¡Eso no se anda divulgando! –

- ¡Gomene! –

- … –los demás

- Pues mejor que Pein no se entere de ti y Tobi porque si no los asesinara –Kakuzu- Yo guardare con gusto el secreto… claro si tienen suficiente para pagar… kukuku… -

- (u¬¬) –los demás

- Pero bueno ¿qué hay de mal en eso? –Hidan- A ver, levante la mano el que no sea gay –los miro serio

Nadie alzo la mano… (N/A: obvio nadie xD)

- ¿Ven? –los miro- Supongo que esto esta así… Deidara-Tobi, Kisame-Zetzu, Kakuzu-Yo e Itachi-Sasori… ya esta, todos tenemos pareja y OBVIO Pein-Konan… ¿de qué se queja? –levantando la ceja- ¿Qué no sabía: grupo de hombres viviendo juntos en un mismo lugar a toda hora del día igual a puros gays y orgías todo el día? –sonrió burlón

- Bueno, es que se supone que somos asesinos y no sé que más… no deberíamos estar pensando en nada más que destruir… pero es un fiasco, es aburrido –Kisame

- Opino lo mismo –los demás

- Ahh, ¿y qué tiene pensado hacer Pein? –Deidara

- Pues… -

- Eso no les importa –detrás de ellos

- ¡Ah! –

- Lo único que tienen que hacer ustedes es obedecer o la pagaran muy caro… ¿entienden? –afilo los ojos

Los otros solo asintieron con la cabeza, eran asesinos si pero Pein rebasaba esa categoría.

- I want you drama the touch of your hand… love, love, i want you love… i want you lovely all you love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance… –

- Ahhh… ya deja de cantar Itachi –llevando sus manos a sus oídos- Arruinas la canción –serio

- Amargado… de verdad que a ti nada te gusta –mirando a otro lado- Pero me encanta –susurro y sonrió- Bueno, nos falta poco, ¿ya está listo lo que vamos a decir? –sonrió

- Ya, diré Líder-sama… Itachi tiene algo que decirle y me echo a correr –sonrió como idiota

- Cobarde –

- Mira quién lo dice –se detuvo- Bueno, ya estamos aquí… -suspiro hondo- ¿Listo Itachi? –le miro y este asintió, Sasori dio un paso pero Itachi le detuvo del brazo

- Pero antes… dame un beso para darme valor –

Sasori le miro unos momentos y luego sonrió, acercándose a él para luego levantar la cabeza e intentar besarle pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió algo tomarlo del cabello y fue lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza brutal.

- ¡Ah! –su cuerpo se dio de lleno contra un árbol

- ¿Eh? –el moreno mirando el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo

- Ya se habían tardado –Pein frente a Itachi- Sean bienvenidos –sonrió maliciosamente

La impresión fue tal que no pudo moverse.

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**Bila:** bien! Hasta aquí por el momento esperaos que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que sea lo que están esperando xD

**Puppenspiel:** de cualquier forma se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias xD

**Bila:** asi es! Sale, nos leeremos luego en el sig cap xD que tengan un buen dia! (o dependiendo de la hora xD) ahorita son las 03:22 am xD bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bila: Gomeneeeeeeeeee por tardar tanto xD tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes pero ya están arreglados je, gracias por dejar un review! Nos hacen tan feliz! TTOTT jajaja bueno sin hacerla más de tos aquí les dejamos la conti xD**

**Esperamos sea de su agrado, disfrútenla! xD**

**Hot and Cold**

**Chapter 10**

Sasori le miro unos momentos y luego sonrió, acercándose a él para luego levantar la cabeza e intentar besarle pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió algo tomarlo del cabello y fue lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza brutal.

- ¡Ah! –su cuerpo se dio de lleno contra un árbol

- ¿Eh? –el moreno mirando el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo

- Ya se habían tardado –Pein frente a Itachi- Sean bienvenidos –sonrió maliciosamente

Itachi lo miro fijamente.

- La madre que lo pario… yo lo mato eh… ¡yo lo mato! –haciendo corajes

- ¡Que te calles ya, coño! –entrando al cuarto con Pein en silla de ruedas- Que vergüenza mira nada mas como te dejo –

- Cállate Konan, llévame de nuevo para que le dé su merecido ¡al inútil de Itachi! -serio

- ¿Para qué, para que te tire otra vez del barranco? –sonrió burlona

- ¡No me tiro! Se me engancho el pie en una rama, yo le tenía arrinconado contra un árbol –

- Si claro… voy a ver qué calmantes tengo para tu pierna –dejándole en medio del cuarto y yendo al baño

- No, no quiero nada… el dolor alimenta mi odio… cuando lo tenga nuevamente… ¡Lo estampo! Contra la foto familiar de la sala, esa que nos tomamos cuando fuimos a Disneylandia –haciendo los ademanes y mostrando un mechón de pelo en la mano

- ¿Y eso? –le miro

- Se lo arranque antes de caer al vacío (¬ ¬) –

- (0_o!) -

- Joder, como dolió –frente a un espejo y viendo el hueco sin pelo

Luego miro al pelirrojo en ella, aun seguía inconsciente. Se acerco a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, simplemente viéndole.

- Hey, Itachi, ¿puedo pasar? –se oyó detrás de la puerta

- Si –dijo

En un momento entro el rubio seguido de Hidan y Tobi.

- Pobre Danna –miro al pelirrojo

- Sasori-san… pobre desgraciado… ¡Tobi es un buen chico! (XD) –

- (¬_¬) -Itachi

- Si, pobre, pobre, pero… ¡Pobre también del líder-sama! –soltó la carcajada

- ¡Shh, cállate Hidan! –el rubio dándole un zape

- Je… etto… ¿ya me morí verdad? –sonrió nervioso

- Eso y más –sonrió el pagano- Pero no te preocupes que antes de matarte, te desmiembra, te destripa, te descuartiza, se hace una nueva capa con tu piel y ya… lo normal –sonrió

- ¿Ah? –cara de idiota

- ¡Oh, Tobi quiere los globos oculares de Itachi-san! –brincando y corriendo en círculos

- … -el rubio y el pagano

- Amm… díganme una cosa… -le miraron- ¿Ustedes ven mal esto? –los miro

- ¿Qué cosa? –ambos, Tobi corriendo por detrás de un lado a otro

- Que Sasori y yo… –miro al pelirrojo

- ¿Te das cuenta a quien le preguntas? –ambos, Itachi mico confundido

- ¡A dos lindísimos ukes! –juntando sus manos y sus caras (N/A: estilo anime! xD)- ¿Crees que a nosotros nos va a parecer mal? -

- Ah… -

- Ejem, bueno… -Deidara- Supongo que no ha de haber nada de malo solo que a Pein-sama no le gusta ver a dos tipos… así jeje –rasco su mejilla

- Nahh pero debe ser pura apariencia –Hidan- ¿Cuánto a que le gusta alguno de nosotros? –rio

- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? –el Uchiha callando al pagano

- Pero en fin, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? –Deidara

- … –miro al pelirrojo

Estiro su mano casi a tocarle y este despertó.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –sentándose y sobando su espalda

- ¡Danna, que alegría estas vivo! –abalanzándose sobre el

- ¡Hey, para ahí ¿a dónde? –Itachi tomándole del hombro

- Pero que celoso (¬¬) –Hidan

- ¿Y? –el moreno

- ¡Ah, es cierto! –mirándoles- ¿Y Pein? –

- Ahh -los tres

Unas horas después

- Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuéntame Danna ¿qué tal fue? –sonrió y acostado a un lado

- Que te importa pervertido, además eso es privado (¬/¬) –

- No sé qué estarás pensando pero yo decía de la misión… pervertido –susurro burlón

- ¡Ah, etto… lo mismo decía yo! –

- Si claro –rodo los ojos- Pero ya que pones el tema… ¡Cuénteme! (*¬*) –babas

- Y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido –evito la mirada- Que te importa… además no es momento para andar contando esas cosas, lo más importante ahora es ver que hará Pein ahora, ya estamos aquí y dudo mucho que deje las cosas solo así –

- Es cierto, pero, por el momento no creo que haga algo Danna, ha de estar muy adolorido para eso –sonrió

Y por fuera se escucha el grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor y traumatizante del líder al ponerle las cremas des inflamatorias.

- … -ambos

- ¿De cuánto…? -

- 15 metros –

- Ah –

Sasori agacho la mirada y luego encogió el cuerpo hasta pegar sus piernas al pecho, Deidara le miro levantándose y sentándose a su lado para luego colocar su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo quien le miro.

El rubio sonrió dándole a entender que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, Sasori devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cueva.

Itachi daba vueltas en la cocina, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame solo le seguían con la mirada y escuchaban los murmullos de este.

- ¡Joder Itachi, me vas a gastar el suelo y con lo caro que esta! –Kakuzu

- No empieces joder –el pagano

- ¡Calla idiota! –

- ¡A mí no me callas, además…! –

- ¡Cierren la boca los dos que no dejan pensar a Itachi-san! -Kisame

- … -ambos

- Ehh… gracias Kisame –sonrió nervioso

- De nada –sonrió

- Bueno, vale, ¿ya pensaste en algo? –Hidan, el moreno negó con la cabeza

- ¿Y por qué no mejor vas, le pides una disculpa, suplicas, dices que no volverá a pasar, dejas que te destripe y asunto arreglado? –el ojiverde

- Kakuzu, mejor ve a contar moscas en la sala –Kisame

- Bueno ya –Itachi- ¿Me van a ayudar sí o no? –

- Sí, claro, solo déjame cenar y te ayudo –Hidan

- Joder… -

Envuelto en la oscuridad de la habitación, murmurando cosas inaudibles, sintiendo el odio dentro y afilando los ojos con forme los pensamientos venían a su mente.

- Me las vas a pagar, esta si me las pagas, te voy a hacer sufrir, vas a pedirme perdón de rodillas, muajajaja ya te tengo, sufrirás mi ira y… -

- ¿Qué haces? –prendiendo la luz

- Etto… jugaba street fighter –frente a la tv- Estoy ganando –sonrisa idiota

- … -la chica- Bueno, al menos supongo que con eso ya dejaras de… -

- ¡Ni muerto! –interrumpió asustando a la peliazul- No permitiré este tipo de cosas en mi organización, no señor… no me importa si los tengo que matar o lo que sea pero no dejare que esto suceda –levantándose- Es más, ahorita vengo –

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- A poner orden de una vez aquí –saliendo del cuarto

- … -le miro salir- Dame fuerzas Dios, dame fuerzas para aguantarlo –con fastidio

Sentado en la cama, ya hacía mucho que el rubio se había ido, aprovechando así que tenía tiempo para estar en silencio y pensar, suspiro con pesadez y se levanto.

Antes de dar un paso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del Uchiha, este le miro unos segundos y sonrió.

Sin hacer más se acerco a el y le abrazo.

- Dime, ¿has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer? –levanto la mirada

- … no realmente jeje pero… no te preocupes, que ya veré que hacer, no importa lo que sea pero no te voy a dejar –forzó más el abrazo

Correspondió al abrazo para luego apoyar su rostro en su pecho, luego suspiro nuevamente.

Itachi acaricio su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aunque los abrió al instante al sentirse observado al igual que Sasori… ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió dejando entrar a Pein quien mostraba una cara más que molesto.

**-_-_ Continuará _-_-**

**No sé si es un cap de nuestro mejor trabajo pero prometemos hacerlo más interesante je xD esperamos les haya gustado, comenten por fa y si hay alguna sugerencia… acédenlos saber Onegai! xDD**

**Nos leemos en la conti, que tengan buen día! xDD**


End file.
